The specific aims of this study are to: a) determine the differences in neighborhood characteristics of two subsidized housing types, specifically Section 8 and public housing, in which single mothers of low SES live, b) examine the differences in perceived stress, psychological distress and neuroendocrine pattern alterations, specifically cortisol secretion, in single mothers of lower SES by housing type, c) determine the relationships among housing type, neighborhood characteristics, perceived stress, psychological distress, and neuroendocrine pattern alterations among single mothers of low SES, and d) determine the extent to which neighborhood characteristics, housing type, perceived stress, and psychological distress predict neuroendocrine pattern alterations among single mothers of low SES. [unreadable] [unreadable]